


Prohry

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry, Gay, HarryPotter - Freeform, Harryho pov, JKR, LGBT, M/M, POV Harry Potter, PWP, Quidditch, Slash, Smut, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, boyslove, famfrpál, ich forma, potter, prohra, romantika, sázka
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: A co takhle sázka? Jak to dopadne, když se vsadí Nebelvír se Zmijozelem, že když jedno družstvo prohraje, bude muset tomu druhému splnit přání...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Prohry

**Author's Note:**

> Původní povídka vznikla začátkem roku 2007, takže obsah opisuje sice sedmý ročník, ale je z části AU vůči konci šestého dílu a vůči HP7 úplně, protože sedmý díl ještě tehdy nebyl vydaný.  
> Toto téma se mi opravdu kdysi zdálo jako sen ;)

Nastal konec září. Za dva týdny se měl hrát první zápas se Zmijozelem a já jako kapitán družstva jsem měl povinnost zamluvit hřiště na trénink.

Dalo mi obrovskou práci sehnat McGonagallovou, protože celý den někde byla a já za ní každou hodinu splašeně běhal, jestli se už nevrátila. Díky Merlinovi… Po obědě už byla konečně přítomná a já jsem to povolení díky Merlinovi sehnal.

Když jsme s Ronem, Ginny a zbytkem týmu vyšli na famfrpálové hřiště, čekalo nás tam ale nemilé překvapení.

„Malfoyi!“ ztuhl Ron v půlce kroku a Malfoy se na Rona otočil.

„Weasley!“ oplatil mu to se stejnou _něhou_ v hlase, a pak se podíval na mě. „Pottere!“ odseknul ještě víc zhnuseně.

Já jsem prozatím mlčel, nehodlal jsem se s tím zmetkem vůbec zahazovat.

„Co tu děláte? Dneska máme trénink my,“ přidala se do rozhovoru, jestli se tomu tak dalo vůbec říkat, Ginny.

„To těžko, máme povolení od Snapea!“ z řad Zmijozelských vystoupil nějaký student, kterého zřejmě zrovna přijali do týmu, protože mi jeho obličej vůbec nic neříkal.

„A my máme povolení od McGonagallové,“ poprvé jsem promluvil já a zrakem se pokusil propíchnout toho blonďatého snoba.

„No tak jak to uděláme,“ nadhodil pobaveně Malfoy a prohlížel si přitom svoje ruce, jako by snad na nich hledal nějakou nepatřičnou pihu. „My neustoupíme a vy můžete…“

„My taky neustoupíme!“ zvýšil přehnaně hlas Ron a Ginny se natáhla, aby ho trochu klidnila poplácáním na rameni.

Ve mně to v podstatě už vřelo, ale ne natolik, abych hned vypěnil, o což se určitě Malfoy snažil, jak ho znám.

„V tom případě,“ pokračoval ten nádiva dál, „co takhle společný zápas? Taková předehra před zápasem. Vy a my!“ podíval se na mě a něco na jeho výraze bylo podivně nepatřičné, skoro až děsivé. Vyzýval mě. Hajzlík. Já ti ukážu, Malfoyi.

„A co z toho budeme mít jako my? S vámi nemá smysl hrát, jste jen banda podvodníků!“ vytasil na světlo opět Ron svou poznámku a kupodivu nikdo ze skupiny v zelených trikotech neprotestoval, jen se všichni lstivě zakřenili. Ani se nesnažili to popřít, pakáž Zmijozelská.

„Co takhle návrh,“ usmál se stejně lstivě Malfoy a znovu se otočil na mě, jako by čekal, co na to řeknu, že to celé rozhodnu. „Ten, kdo prohraje, bude muset tomu druhému splnit jedno přání. Jakékoliv!“

Polknul jsem.

Představa, že bych měl někomu ze Zmijozelu plnit přání, mě zrovna nenaplňovala spokojeností a blahem, abych tak řekl. Ale proč bych vlastně měl mít tyhle obavy?

Kdy naposledy mě Malfoy porazil? Kdy nad námi Zmijozel vůbec zvítězil?

Co má paměť sahala, tak snad nikdy. A pokud bychom vyhráli, a my rozhodně vyhrajeme, tak by mi Malfoy musel splnit jakékoliv přání. Och, tahle myšlenka mě začala obohacovat blažeností.

Malfoy, jak mi pere spodky.

Malfoy, jak za mě dělá úkoly.

Malfoy, jak drhne schody na celém hradě vlastním kartáčkem na zuby.

Malfoy, jak klečí u mých nohou, omlouvá se a říká mi _Pane_.

Malfoy, jak přiznává, že jsem lepší ve famfrpálu než on. Vlastně jak přiznává, že jsem lepší ve všem, než on.

Malfoy, jak se omlouvá Hermioně za všechny nahlas i v duchu vyřčené mudlovské šmejdky.

Malfoy, jak pije u Hagrida čaj a je nucenej jíst jeho sušenky, na kterých si vyláme všechny svoje nóbl zuby.

To by byla nádhera! Co z toho bych si vybral?

„Ale…“ znovu se ozve Ron.

„Co, máš strach, Weasley?“ koukne na něj ten parchant a zavlní na znamení převahy obočím. Věděl, jak na Rona zapůsobit, protože tohle na něj vždycky platila. Stačilo jen špetkou naznačit, že by byl zbabělec a Ronova nebelvírská povaha jasně převzala otěže.

„Z tebe? Ani náhodou, Malfoyi! Tak jdeme do toho!“

„Dobře, dobře,“ zavrněl spokojeně ten had, „prvně ale všichni potvrdíme _Neporušitelný slib_.“

„Cože?“ vyjekla trochu vyděšeně Ginny a já ji objal kolem ramen.

„Neboj, Gin. Představ si, jak ti Goyle nebo Crabbe,“ významně jsem kouknul na oba dva odrážeče, „celý den nosí věci. Jak jim zakazuješ jíst dortíčky, nebo jak tvé jméno velebí při večeři u Snapeova místa až z toho Snape chytí psotník.“

Malinko jsem se zasnil. Uznávám, trochu se mi zdálo divné, jak si byl Malfoy tak jistý, že vyhraje, ale pak jsem to prostě hodil za hlavu. Malfoy si je vždycky jistý vším, je to součást jeho otravný povahy, a pak skutek utek.

Ginny se rozesmála. „Fajn. To by šlo.“

A pak už se to semlelo jedno po druhém.

Ruce všech přítomných, nebelvírských i zmijozelských hráčů, se semknuly a s přítomnosti našich slibů se kolem našich dlaní začaly linout na první pohled žhavé provazce, které přesto nepálily.

Slib byl stvrzen.

„Tak do toho,“ snažil jsem se do svého hlasu dát co nejvíc výhružného tónu a naklonil se k Malfoyovi.

Malfoy se taky ke mně naklonil. Odněkud nám jeho nohsledi přinesli bednu, ve které byly všechny míče, až nakonec pravil tak, aby ho všichni slyšeli, hleděl mi přitom vyzývavě do očí: „Potter bude můj!“ přimhouřil víčka, jízlivě se usmál, a pak se otočil.

Všechna naše košťata vylétla do vzduchu. První půl hodinu už byli všichni vyčerpaní. Začalo pršet a foukat silný vítr, ale věděli jsme, že to nemůžeme vzdát, protože bychom prohráli. A prohra byla nepřijatelná. Rozhodně ne s bandou Zmijozeláků.

Po dalších deseti minutách se ke všemu přidaly i blesky, hra začala přibírat na obrátkách a z hřiště se stalo nebezpečným bojištěm. Adrenalin se proléval krví a snaha docílit vítězství poháněla všechny zúčastněné.

Představte si čtrnáct košťat ve vzduchu, těsně pod mraky, které jsou nabity elektrickou energií, k tomu déšť, který je vodivý a k tomu ještě ledový vítr štípající po celém těle. Cítil jsem, jak mi mrzne nos a přestávám skoro cítit špičky prstů. Ale nikdo z nás se nehodlal vzdát a nikdo nepropadal panice. Viděl jsem na svých spoluhráčích vytrvalé výrazy, jejich bojovné pohledy a zaťaté ruce v pěst.

Podle bodů jsme vyhrávali. Demelza a Ginny střelily těm zelenáčům už několik míčů za branku a my jsme vedli 80:20. Ron byl zřejmě dnes ve formě, protože byl ostražitější než kdy jindy. Taky mu dnes šlo víc o kůži, takže se nejspíš nebylo čemu divit. Adrenalin vážně dokázal divy.

A já, přestože jsem se rozhlížel po svém cíli, jak jsem jen mohl, jsem začal být malinko mrzutý, protože zlatonka pořád nikde nebyla k nalezení. Bylo obtížnější ji hledat v té sněti rozbouřeného a nejistého počasí. A mokré brýle mi značně ztěžovaly výhled. Vzpomněl jsem si na kouzlo, které kdysi použila Hermiona, aby se nezamlžovaly a ani na nich neulpěly kapky vody, ale když jsem sáhl do hábitu, zjistil jsem, že já pitomec jsem hůlku nechal v šatně.

Další půlhodina úmorného boje. Holky nastřelily dalších pár gólů, přičemž Zmijozel nám jich pár uštědřil taky.

A pak jsem ji spatřil.

Zlatou. Holka moje!

Letěla kousek za Malfoyem, ale vypadalo to, že si jí nevšiml.

Střemhlav jsem se vrhnul k zemi, kde se Malfoy pohyboval. Zaznamenal můj pohyb a otočil se směrem, kterým jsem letěl.

Bože! To byl konec. Všiml si jí. Byl k ní blíž než já, ale na druhou stranu, kdybych ještě zrychlil a vrazil do něj, dostal bych ji. Měl jsem rychlejší koště než on, a tak jsem do toho dal všechny síly, co mi zbyly. Už jsem byl na dosah, stačilo skoro natáhnout ruku a vítězství bych si parádně užil.

Ale něco se stalo. Něco, nad čím mi zůstala hlava stát i v tom momentě plném nadšení, kdy jsem slyšel každé zabubnování tepu ve vlastní krvi. Zlatonka najednou prodělala nějaký zkrat. Změnila svůj směr, obrátila se a téměř příhodně vletěla přímo do bledé dlaně Draca Malfoye.

Byl konec hry.

Zmijozel vyhrál a Malfoy chytil zlatonku.

Padl na mě hrůzostrašný pocit.

Teď… Teď budu Malfoyův otrok!

Celý zmijozelský tým sletěl k zemi a moji spolužáci pochopili, že je konec. Já, značně zahanbenej, protože jsem svým spolužákům způsobil neskutečnou újmu, nebo spíš nepřímo způsobím. Újmu, která je potká v následujících hodinách. Doslova jsem se doplazil vyčerpaně a rozčíleně na zem. S hrůzou jsem pozoroval výrazy ve tvářích mých kamarádů a zajel si dlaní do vlasů.

Já jsem prohrál. Prohrál s Malfoyem. Neměl jsem ani odvahu podívat se našim podruhé do očí. Zklamal jsem. Poprvé nade mnou Malfoy vyhrál.

To ponížení bylo nesnesitelné. Bralo mi hlas a srdce mělo chuť se rozběhnout kamsi k nohavicím a tam se na nějaký čas schovat, dokud se všechno nepřežene.

Přiblížil jsem se k Ronovi a zbytku týmu. Sklonil jsem poníženě hlavu. „Promiňte,“ zašeptal jsem. „N-nevím, jak se to stalo. Už jsem ji skoro měl v ruce, a pak najednou letěla k Malfoyovi… Já… Promiňte,“ hlas se mi zlomil.

Měl jsem chuť se zahrabat několik metrů pod zem. Byla to ostuda a ta vina, kterou jsem cítil, byla nezměrná. Kvůli mně teď zbytek týmu bude muset posluhovat těm pitomcům.

„Harry,“ promluvila tiše Demelza a položila mi dlaň na hřbet ruky, „to je v pohodě. My tě z ničeho neviníme. Stejně jsme od počátku měli podezření, že je to podfuk…“

„Jo, kámo,“ poplácal mě po lopatce pro změnu Ron, „bude to sice strašné, ale co se dá dělat. Dali jsme slib.“

„Harry,“ otočila se na mě Ginny s úsměvem a zvedla mi bradu, „já jsem tě viděla a viděla jsem i tu kličku, kterou znenadání zlatonka udělala. Nemohls tomu zabránit.“

Všichni mě podpořili, ale pocit viny nebyl o nic menší. Nemohl jsem se ho zbavit.

„Neboj,“ dodala ještě, „to nebude tak hrozné. Podívej se na ně, je to jeden tupec vedle druhého. Co by si na nás mohli vymyslet?“

Náš rozhovor nakonec přerušil Malfoy a jeho suita. Potměšile si mě prohlížel a na tváři se mu rýsoval spokojený úsměv.

„No, Pottere. Tak se běž vysprchovat, převlíct a za hodinu tě čekám před vstupní síní, pod schody,“ otočil se a, maje koště položené přes rameno, společně se svými prohnilými spolužáky odkráčel dovnitř do hradu.

***

Ve sprše jsem se snažil utopit. Nechápal jsem, jak je to možné. Jak se to všechno mohlo vůbec odehrát. Stokrát jsem si přehrál v hlavě poslední vteřiny zápasu a stokrát se snažil ujistit, že jsem nemohl nic dělat.

Jak jsem mohl být tak hloupý a namyšlený, že jsem souhlasil s podmínkami a podrobil se tomu pošahanému slibu? Jak jsem mohl o Malfoyovi tak pochybovat a tak nemožně si věřit?

Horká voda mi stékala po hřbetě a já si pod zavřenými víčky přehrával několik možných verzí toho, jak si mě Malfoy se svou protivnou grácií vychutnává.

Možná mu budu celý den dělat sluhu. To by mu bylo podobný. Možná mě bude chtít nějak nemožně ponížit před celou školou. To by taky šlo, to jsem byl ochotnej podstoupit, beztak Malfoye nikdo nebere vážně.

Možná mě donutí, abych šel něco říct Snapeovi. Nebo mu něco provést. No, dobře, to by asi nebylo košér, ale já bych to pak Brumbálovi snad v ředitelně nějak vysvětlil, až by se mě Snape pokusil znovu vyhodit ze školy.

Možná mu budu muset masírovat ego, lichotit mu a tvrdit, jaký je to borec. To by mu bylo taky podobný, je to takový samolibý pitomec, který je zahleděný akorát jen do sebe.

Věděl jsem, že je už čas.

Nedobrovolně jsem se odebral ze sprchy a oblékl se. Vzal si džíny a přes hlavu si navlékl zelený svetr od paní Weasleyové. Do zadní kapsy u kalhot jsem si zastrčil hůlku. Famfrpálový hábit jsem schoval do skříňky a vydal se do jámy lvové.

***

Malfoy už na mě čekal u schodů a bylo na něm vidět, jak už se třese na to, aby si mě podal.

Obličej mu zdobil ten jeho typický úšklebek plný nadřazenosti a pohrdání.

Aniž bych cokoliv řekl, ukázal směrem do sklepení. „Pojď za mnou, Pottere.“

Očekával jsem, že půjdeme do zmijozelské koleje nebo do učebny lektvarů, ale nic z toho se nestalo.

Malfoy mě vedl dál. Daleko na konec chodby, kde byly velké dřevěné dveře, kterých jsem si za celých sedm let ani nevšiml. Neměl jsem proč. Až snad na jediný případ v druhém ročníku, jsme se po sklepení s Ronem ani Hermionou nikdy moc neproháněli a věděli jsme proč. Otevřel ty dveře a já ho následoval, jakmile vkročil dovnitř. Před námi byla další chodba. Šel jsem za ním a až v první zatáčce jsme se zastavili.

Dveře z oceli, na nichž byl had, byly zřejmě tím místem, kam mě chtěl vzít.

„Čirá nenávist,“ pronesl tiše Malfoy a dveře se před ním otevřely.

Když jsem vlezl dovnitř, zůstal jsem omámeně stát.

Místnost byla kruhová. Po celém obvodu byla začarovaná okna a skrze ně bylo vidět přímo na dno bradavického jezera. Tušil jsem, že sklepní komnaty jsou částečně pod vodou, ale nikdy jsem nevěděl, že v nich mají i okna. Skrze která prosvěcovalo modrozelené světlo, jak přes vodní hladinu jiskřily blesky. Musel jsem uznat, že to bylo dost působivé a dokreslovalo to jakousi malebnost celého prostoru.

Svým způsobem se mi tahle komnata dost líbila, ačkoliv byla taková chladná.

Všude samá zelená, černá a stříbrná barva. Čemu se ale divit, Zmijozel.

Zdi byly pochopitelně z kamene a na podlaze byl zelený koberec s ornamenty. Na zdech visely černé svíce a na jedné straně byl i krb, ve kterém sice hořel oheň, ale nějak moc to místnosti nepomohlo, abych se zbavil dojmu, že jsou tyhle prostory neosobní.

Malfoy mě nechal, abych se vykoukal, viděl jsem, že se u toho baví a cítí asi podivnou hrdost.

„Velkolepé, že?“

Nic jsem neodpověděl.

„No, asi se divíš, proč jsem tě sem přivedl,“ posadil se na postel uprostřed čelní půlkruhové zdi. „Vítej v mých osobních komnatách, Pottere. Jako primusovi mi je letos nabídli a já to samozřejmě přijal. Kdysi tady bydlel dokonce sám Temný pán.“

„A to ti hrozně lichotí, že jo, Malfoyi!“ napadlo mě hned.

V očích se mu zablýskalo. „Samozřejmě, kdo by nechtěl obývat komnaty, ve kterých kdysi byl někdo tak významný,“ postavil se a přiblížil se ke mně.

Zaujal místo za mými zády a skoro se mi přilepil rty k uchu. „Ale teď, mluvme o něčem jiném. Jaký myslíš, že jsem si pro tebe vymyslel úkol?“

„Abych ti dělal sluhu?“ nadhodil jsem přesvědčeně, protože to mi přišlo nejpravděpodobnější.

„No,“ protáhl Malfoy a chvíli čekal, aby si mě vychutnal. „To by taky nebyl špatný nápad. Upřímně, uvažoval jsem nad tím, ale ne. Mám něco lepšího,“ dal mi ruce na ramena. „A ty víš, že to musíš splnit, jinak by se ti něco zlého mohlo stát. Neporušitelný slib je závazek, který není možné porušit, jinak můžeš přijít o život.“

Nechápal jsem, kam tím vším míří, ale cítil jsem, jak se jeho dlaně dotkly mých ramen a jak se postupně přesouvají líným tempem na můj hrudník. Malfoyova tvář se přiblížila znovu k mému uchu a on mi do něj vášnivě zašeptal: „Budeš jen můj, Harry Pottere.“

Naskočila mi husí kůže. Ne, to ne. To nemohl myslet tak, jak to řekl, že ne?

„Pojď,“ chytil mě za ruku a vedl mě k posteli.

Upřímně jsem se začal děsit toho, co bude následovat, protože moje obavy se zřejmě asi brzy naplní. Mé vědomí tušilo, že nemůžu protestovat. Měl pravdu. Neporušitelný slib není možné ignorovat. Zabilo by mě to. A kvůli takové hlouposti přece neumřu. Jsem krucinál _Vyvolený_ , moje smrt je předurčena někde jinde a někdy jindy a hlavně někým jiným. A co jsem se před chvílí díval, Malfoy má nos, takže on to být nemůže!

Zpanikařil jsem. Ne navenek. Nedával jsem to tolik na sobě znát, ale následující otázka mě prozradila zřejmě hned. „Co to děláš, Malfoyi?“

„Harry, Harry,“ poprvé jsem slyšel z jeho rtů vyslovit svoje jméno. „Jsi opravdu tak naivní? Nebo řekni… Měls už někoho?“

Ne. On to opravdu myslíš vážně! Merline! Morgano! Zakladatelé! Pomoc!

„Malfoyi,“ snažil jsem se znít klidně a musel jsem si drobet odkašlat. „Ty si jenom děláš legraci, že jo? Nemyslíš to vážně a chceš mě prostě vyděsit a sledovat, jak budu prosit, abys to nedělal! A nakonec mi dáš za úkol ti dělat celý den poskoka nebo tak něco, že jo? Jen toho prostě nechej.“

Rozesmál se. „Tak hrdina Harry Potter má strach? A ze mě!“

„To není sranda!“

„Jistěže to není sranda. Já to myslím naprosto vážně, Pottere!“ povalil mě na postel a zalehl mě celou svou vahou. „A ty se nemůžeš ani vzbouzet. Protože můj úkol pro tebe je, že budeš můj, se vším všudy. Dnes a tady! Odevzdáš se mi.“

„Bože,“ srdce se mi rozbušilo šílenou rychlostí a já tušil, že mi je v obličeji vidět bezradnost, protože jsem už nedokázal svoje obavy skrývat. A Jinak jsem se v tuhle chvíli tvářit ani nemohl.

„Správně, říkej mi Bože, drahý Harry. Protože pro dnešek budu tvůj Bůh,“ a hned na to se vrhl na moje rty.

Snažil jsem se je mít zavřené a nedovolit tak tomu hajzlovi, aby se dostal dovnitř, ale samovolně mi povolily. A v tu chvíli jsem pochopil, že i když doopravdy nechci, moje tělo bude stejně dělat úplný opak, protože musí splnit svůj slib.

Chvíli mě chtivě líbal. Čekal jsem, že bude záměrně hrubý, ale bylo to spíš naopak. Byl něžný a jemný. Skoro až zamilovaně něžný, abych tak řekl. Bylo to divné, mělo to být nežádoucí, ale nebylo a nic jsem s tím nemohl dělat.

Vzpomněl jsem si na polibek, který jsme si dali s Cho. Ten zdaleka nebyl tak jemný a něžný jako tenhle. A musel jsem mu přiznat, že byl dokonce příjemný a skoro až… Kdyby to nebyl Malfoy… Tak snad krásný?

Merline! Já se tu líbám s klukem! A ne s ledajakým klukem, ale přímo se zmijozelským princem a prevítem první kategorie!

Po chvilce Malfoy moje ústa opustil a zahleděl se mi do očí. „Víš, Harry, že ti ta zelená hrozně sluší? Jde ti k očím a vypadáš v ní jako Zmijozel,“ ukázal na můj svetr. „Ale dneska nebude potřeba, abys ji na sobě měl.“

Ze stolku si podal hůlku a postupně mě zbavil všech vrstev oblečení, až jsem před ním ležel přesně tak, jako Adam před Evou, když pojídali jablko ze stromu Poznání.

Moje mysl mi našeptávala, že bych měl svoji nahotu nějak zakrýt, ale moje tělo bylo v podivný opozici. Jen tak si tu v klidu ležím a čekám, co bude dál.

Malfoy si mě docela mlsně prohlíží. Nikdy jsem netušil, že má zrovna takové choutky.

Nebo se mě tímto způsobem snaží jen nějak ponížit? Určitě. Mám na něj vztek. Arogantní blbec. Tohle se mu nepovede. Pokud z toho vyjdu nějak divně, tak on potom taky, protože to celé zinscenoval.

Budou se ti smát stejně jako mně, Malfoyi! O to se postarám.

Pak mávnul hůlkou znovu a tentokrát se zbavil oblečení on sám. Zvědavost mi nedala a moje oči zabloudily tam, kam obyčejně slunce nesvítí. Vyděsil jsem se dnešní večer už podruhé, TOHLE zřejmě ten prevít chce do mě… Ne, ani pomyslet na to nemůžu.

Pomoc! Prosím, pomozte mi někdo! Křičel jsem ve své hlavě, ale k mému překvapení ta prosba nedosáhla až k mým rtům. Nedokázal jsem volat o pomoc. Nešlo to.

„Jsi rozkošný, Harry,“ špitne mi do obličeje a znovu mě políbí. Tak hravě a tak nevinně.

Pak ucítím, jak se něco dotýká partií tam dole.

U Godrickových vousů. Proč já? Co jsem komu udělal? Vždyť já pořádně neměl ani děvče. Jednou jedinkrát jsem se líbal s Cho, jinak nic víc. Myslel jsem si, že na tohle ještě bude času dost. Ne, že to poprvé zažiju s Malfoyem!

„Uvolni se, Harry, jsi moc křečovitý, takhle tě to bude víc bolet!“

A to mi říkáš jako jenom tak, ty hade zmijozelská? Jak se mám asi uklidnit, když mě tu právě chceš znásilnit? Servíruješ si mě tu jako předkrm.

„To se ti snadno řek… Ah…“ vzdychnu. Jeho ruka se znovu dotkne té věci tam dole. Nevím, co se to se mnou děje, ale moje tělo rozhodně neprotestuje. Probůh, vždyť tohle je sodomie, ne? Tak tomu strýček Vernon říkal. Dělají to jen oplzlý buzny... A je to nepřirozený a… Ach, svatá Roweno! Má ale vážně šikovné ruce. Takhle to neumím ani já sám…

Pomalu hýbe s rukou nahoru a dolů. Dech se mi samovolně zkracuje a srdce má tendence vyskočit mi z hrudníku.

Dost! Dost! Tohle přece nejde. Jsme dva kluci. On je Malfoy a já Potter! Nesnášíme se! Nemůžeme spolu dělat takové věci.

„Malfoyi,“ snažím se získat nějaký čas, ale můj hlas mě zradí, protože spíše než věcně, zní zastřeně a vzrušeně. Aby ne, když moje tělo pociťuje ten silný tlak dole ve slabinách. Cítím se na pokraji svých sil. Před očima mi létají ty pomyslný hvězdičky a přistihnu se, jak jednu ruku pokládám na Malfoyova záda.

„Harry…“

Už jsem říkal, jak hrozně se mi líbí, když mi říká Harry? Zní to tak krásně lehce.

Donutí mě, abych se mu podíval do očí. Nikdy jsem si nevšiml, že jsou tak průzračně šedé. Jak dlouhé má řasy, skoro jako holky, když si je malují. Nevšiml jsem si, jak drobný má nos a jak krásný tvar rtů. Vypadají lákavě.

Proboha, co to melu? Tohle je Malfoy! Copak je tohle nějaké jeho osobní kouzlo?

Znovu přejede svou rukou po mém, jo, teď už dost ztopořeném, ptáku. K čertu se slušností. Věci máme nazývat jejich pravými jmény!

Merline, je vážně dobrej! Malfoyi, ty ses minul povoláním. Sakra, sakra…

Když cítím, že už víc nevydržím, odkloní se ode mě a já, i když si to z posledních sil vědomí zakazuju, zklamaně zakňučím.

Kupodivu na to nic neřekne. Čekal bych nějakou jízlivou poznámku typu: „Tak vidíš, Pottříku, že se ti to líbí, jsi to ale úžasná děvka!“

Možná, že jsem se v Malfoyovi opravdu mýlil. Kde je tak dlouho? Nevím, jestli se na to tolik těším, nebo to chci mít tak rychle za sebou. Jsem zmatený!

Než stačím mysl zase trochu pročistit, vrátí se. A v ruce něco drží. Vypadá to jako gel na vlasy. Hmm… Tak mám dojem, že tohle asi nebude gel na vlasy.

Draco se na mě usměje.

Odkdy mu říkám Draco?

„Nelekni se,“ namočí prsty do té věci, co si přinesl a odloží ji na chvilku stranou. Zavřu zděšeně oči. Nechci vidět, co s tím bude dělat. Nechci. Nechci. Nebudu se dívat. Opakuju si to v hlavě jako mantru.

Pak několik úderů srdce na to cítím, jak se ledové prsty, poněkud mazlavé, dotknou mého konečníku. Chce se mi křičet, ale držím se. Semknu ještě víc víčka. Ne, neotevřu oči, ne a ne!

Jeden jeho prst se otře o vnitřní stěnu mých útrob. Je to dost nepříjemné. Ne přímo bolestivé, ale našlo by se tisíc dalších věcí, co bych dělal raději, než tohle. Zasouvá prst dál a přidá k němu pak druhý. Chvilku si se mnou hraje jako by byl nějaký doktor a já jeho pacient. Jako by snad něco hledal. Probůh, ať s tím přestane! Je to nepříjemné.

Pak přidá další prst. Cítím, jak mi rozevírá půlky a najednou zaznamenám zvláštní pocit uspokojení. Co to… Začne mi mravenčit v podbřišku a já instinktivně vyrazím boky vpřed. Stydím se za sebe! Tohle není normální. Co to udělal?

Něčeho uvnitř mě se dotknul. Něčeho… Nějakého bodu a ono je to… Úžasné. Opojné, slastné a příjemné.

Zase se mi zkracuje dech a já sám sebe slyším, jak vzdychám a nestydatě po něm vyžaduju víc. Mnohem víc.

Otevřu nakonec přece jen oči. Je nade mnou skloněný a usmívá se. Ne tím svým typicky arogantním úsměvem, který u něj běžně vídám, ale s takovou přirozeností a lehkostí, jakou jsem u něj nikdy neviděl.

Políbí mě. A tentokrát se přidám a nejvíc mě na tom děsí fakt, že to dělám zcela dobrovolně a vědomě. Naše jazyky se dotýkají a rozehrávají spolu bitvu. Jeho rty jsou měkké a horké, vyzývavé. Chutná úžasně. Chtěl bych ho líbat pořád. Je v tom vážně dobrej.

Pomalu zvedá moje nohy a dává si je kolem boků. Slyším nějaký mlaskavý zvuk, a pak tu studenou lepkavou věc na svém konečníku. Ještě pár desítek vteřin čekám, co se bude dít. Ten zvuk neustává, a pokud ještě můj poškozený mozek dokáže něco vnímat, zřejmě si tu věc dává Draco na svoje vlastní nádobíčko.

Nakloní se znovu nade mě a políbí mě na čelo. „Pane Pottere, bude mi ctí vás deflorovat,“ zadeklamuje pobaveně a jen to dořekne, zatímco přemýšlím, jaký smysl jeho slova mají, něco mohutného do mě vstoupí.

Bolestně se prohnu. Už vím, co to _něco_ je a už vím, co myslel těmi slovy.

Notnou chvilku ve mně jen _je_ a hledí mi do očí. „Nebolí to moc?“

Odkývnu, že ne. Sám nevím proč. Bolelo to jako čerstvá dávka cruciatu. Ale možná, že je to jen moje hrdost, co odmítá říct pravdu. Před Malfoyem přece nikdy neukážu svoji slabost.

Před Dracem…

Jeho jméno zní krásně, nezdá se vám?

Jakmile se můj dech ustálí, mírně se povytáhne, a pak znovu přirazí. Ze začátku je to dost nepříjemné a vcelku bolestivé, než si na to nepohodlí zvyku. A když po pár minutách znovu cíleně svým ptákem narazí na ten bod uvnitř, kterého se dotknul předtím prsty, znovu před očima vidím barevnou hvězdokupu a bezostyšně vzdychnu.

Merline! Godricku! On si se mnou může dělat, co chce!

Znovu se stáhne a znovu přirazí, stejným směrem jako předtím, cílí svoje přírazy jasným směrem, vypadá to, že vážně chce, abych z toho něco měl, a nejedná se mu jen o vlastní potěšení. A pravdou je, že cítím narůstající vzrušení po celém svém těle.

Rukama obejmu Dracův pas, pak sjedu dolů na jeho půlky a zmáčknu je pevně prsty, tím jasně naznačím, aby mě nešetřil.

A on poslechne.

Jeho pohyby se zrychlí. Zdají se být hrubší, prudší a dravější. Já jenom cítím, jak mě celé moje tělo zrazuje a jako na povel začíná pomyslně hořet. Vnímám všechnu tu narůstající rozkoš, která se hromadí někde v podbřišku a putuje přímo do mého penisu.

Když se to už zdá být nesnesitelný, jeho ruka stiskne moji tvrdost a začne ji dráždivě třít línými pohyby.

Sotva popadám dech. Celým tělem mi projíždí vibrující impuls, trhavě se nadechnu, zavřu v nečekané vlně vzrušení oči, a pak moje tělo vybuchne. Pohltí mě vodopád slasti a rozkoše a projeví se jako bílá sprška, která znečistí moje břicho a hrudník. A Dracova ruka je uvězněná v záplavě mléčné tekutiny.

„Řeknu ti tajemství, Harry,“ usměje se na mě škodolibě. „Ta zlatonka byla začarovaná!“

A mně v tu chvíli jako by bylo úplně jedno, co vlastně řekl. Podfuk nepodfuk, já umím prohrávat.

Chvíli ještě do mě vráží, tentokrát už v kratších tenzích, a pak cítím, jak moje tělo plní horká emulze a vůbec mi to nepřijde nechutné ani divné.

Dolehne na mě celým svým zpoceným tělem a já, jako bych byl něčím očarovanej, se hned přitisknu na jeho rty. Hladově jako by to mělo být naposledy. A taky asi je.

Tohle byl určitě nejdivnější, nejúžasnější zážitek v mým životě! A víte, s kým jsem ho zažil? Se svým největším nepřítelem a arci rivalem.

Ironie osudu.

***

„Harry, Harry!“

Táhnu se po chodbě jako tlustočerv. Všechno mě bolí a z dálky slyším dva hlasy. Otočím se. Vidím, jak Ginny s Ronem za mnou běží, oba mají ve tváři pobavený úsměvy. Zastavím. Vím, že mám ve tváři určitě ještě blažený výraz, tak se ho snažím zaplašit a přemýšlet nad něčím naprosto nechutným. Mločí oči v láku. Brumbál v bikinách. Snape s blonďatými vlasy. Fajn, zabírá to.

„Rone, Ginny! Jak je?“

„Už to máme za sebou,“ vzdychne zničeně Ronova sestra a tváří se, jako by při nejmenším zažila to samé, co já, ale s Goylem. Fuj, to byla opravdu odporná představa.

„Jo. Vyfasovali jsme Goylea a Crabbea,“ oznámí Ron.

Možná, že jsem nebyl tak daleko od pravdy.

„Museli jsme jim přinést snad všechno jídlo z kuchyně,“ zachichotala se Ginny. „Jsou to nenažraná prasata a nemají fantazii. Ještě, že jsou skřítkové tak milí a nápomocní. Měla jsem strach, že budou chtít, kdo ví co, ale ujistili mě o tom, že jsou to hlupáci, oba dva.“

„Jo, to jo,“ přitakám.

Obrátí se na mě Ron. „A co ty, Harry? Co po tobě chtěl Malfoy?“

Kdybych ti, kamaráde, řekl pravdu, asi bych tě musel prvně zabít, a pak hned na to sebe. Tím spíš, kdybych ti přiznal, že se mi to líbilo.

„Aaale, však ho znáš. Dělal jsem mu domácího skřítka.“

Věděl jsem, že tohle vysvětlení oběma bude stačit. Já jsem si přece původně myslel, že jím taky budu. Koho by napadlo, že jednou opravdu budu o Malfoyovi smýšlet jako o božím zázraku. Jak říkal, pro dnešní večer.

„Ti Zmijozelští,“ zakroutí Ginny pobaveně hlavou. „To jsou celí oni, zvlášť Malfoy! Tak pojďte,“ vyzvala nás oba dva, abychom ji následovali do koleje. Kdo by to vyvracel, že jo.

Když jsme byli ještě před obrazem buclaté dámy, zasnil jsem se. A v duchu doufal, že bude víc takových _nepodařených_ zápasů.

Možná bych měl strýčkovi Vernonovi říct, že jsem oplzlá nepřirozená buzna.

Zasmál jsem se a vstoupil dovnitř.


End file.
